Harry Potter and the Circe Of Slytherin
by squeak-the-soprano
Summary: i'm horrible at summaries, but a Circe has been set loose at hogwarts! and students are Dying! don't know what a circe is? read to find out!
1. Chapter I

(a/n This is my first non si fic. I got the idea for a circe, also know as a Fand from the book "The Raven Warrior" by Alice Borchardt (it's the sequel to "The Dragon Queen" both are awesome books and a MUST READ!) anyway, I'm using that description for my character. Except the fact that she can blend in as a human and there are one or two tweaks in the background info of a fand's nature that I needed for the story. Hope you like it. Please don't flame me! At least not until it's over and if it actually did end up being crappy, however, I do encourage CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please be gentle, I'm fragile!

WARNING!!!! CONTAINS A LOT OF CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Harry Potter and the Circe of Slytherin.

By Squeak the Soprano

Helen, there are a few things you must know before you see the dark lord," Helen's father said anxiously "do not look him in the eye, Do not approach until he motions for you to do so, do not speak unless spoken to, do not leave before you are dismissed, do not stare, do not show fear, understand me? The tall blonde man said to her.

"Yes father" Helen replied. She was dressed in all black and had extremely fair, almost white skin, almost like that of a veela. Her hair was a golden blonde and her eyes looked like pools of liquid topaz with gold flecks in them, Her face was heart shaped with delicate features. And soft, full, supple lips.

The door her and her father were standing outside opened and her father ushered her in, pulling her close to him by her shoulders and staying on the opposite side of the room from an armchair and a fire place. In the arm chair was a man, but Helen could not see him clearly.

"Helen, come closer." A hissing voice summoned her from her place beside her father in the corner.

"Yes my Lord" the girl said as she stepped away from her father and into his sight. She could see his red slits for eyes through the shadow cast on his face created by the hood over his head. She quickly averted her eyes for fear of disrespect.

"Do you know why I have called you here" The hissing man asked

"No I do not my lord"

"I have a job for you Helen. You turned eleven two months ago did you not?"

"Yes my lord."

"But you do not look it. What would you say Nagini? How old does she look?" a low hiss sounded from the serpent who appeared at his side.

"I agree, she looks at least 16, this will work to our advantage."

"your father is a wizard is he not?"

"Yes my lord"

"So did you receive a Hogwarts letter this summer."

"Yes my lord. And I was hoping to attend, unless of course it was not your intent"

"Oh no! I'm ensuring that you attend, it is vital to my plan, however, I needed to speak with you on the matter… alone. Mucliber, leave us."

"yes my lord" Helen's father said as he left the room.

Helen, I know of your heritage, and of the natural… tendency's of your ancestors."

"Do you speak of my being part fand?"

"Yes, and do you realise what a fand is?"

"Well, in Arthurian legend, they appear occasionally. They lure a man, seduce him and then eventually eat him. However, should they even become infatuated with a victim, they will not eat that man, or woman in some cases, and they will instead allow themselves to fall in love, become impregnated and procreate. However, when the object of their affection is not another fand, the child will be a half breed, normally assuming the form of the non-circe parent. This is the case with me. The last pure circe in my family was my greatgreatgreatgreatgreat grandmother. So I am of sixth generation, able to function easily as a human, but I am still able to seduce all creatures attracted to human females and I still occasionally feast upon human flesh. Because my father was a wizard, I also am a witch as well as a fand."

"Well Helen, I am asking you to use these talents when you reach Hogwarts. And I am requesting of you to target Harry Potter, however, do not get him immediately, that would be too obvious."

"understood"

"another thing, do not eat any Slytherins, and please refrain from seducing them. But you may eat all the muggleborns and Gryffindors you can. Hufflepuffs may be eaten as well. Do not dine on a Ravenclaw unless it is to get to Harry potter. Understood?"  
"Yes my lord"

"one more thing"  
"Yes?"

"Look me in the eyes girl. Show me you do not fear this by meeting my eyes."  
She did so, but she did not fear, not him, not the dealing out of death, not any of it. She'd been doing it since she was eight and looked like she was thirteen.

He was struck by the fact that she did not have fear, she had the stare of an animal, no, not an animal, an ethereal being, dark and determined. This unnerved him. He'd encountered a circe before, thankfully she was as seduced by his power as he was by her beauty, She was pregnant with his child when he realised what she really was. Despite his feelings for her, he managed to break his heart free from her spell and burn her, and her child. Soon after he became widely known as Voldemort. But this one was different, she seemed so innocent, but when you look in her eyes all you see is sex and death, the life of a fand.

"You know what you need to do then?"  
"Yes my lord"

"Good, I shall have the Malfoy boy keep an eye on you at school, he will report back to me, so you can concentrate on your conquests."

"Yes my lord"

"We are done here, you're dismissed"

"thank you my lord" Helen stepped outside and her father quickly stepped into the room.

"My lord, if I may speak?"

"You may"

"Thank you very much for giving Helen this chance, her being so young, she and I are honoured."

"it was a pleasure, now, you're dismissed" Voldemort said as Nagini began to move closer to Mucliber.

"Thank you lord" Mucliber said as he quickly exited the room, away from the hungry serpent.


	2. Chapter II

A/N yes I know that Circe is the name of a character in the odyssey , however, like I said in my first author's notes, Helen's character is based off of a creature in the book "the Raven Warrior" which is an Arthurian tale, this is why I mentioned fands and Circes appearing there.

Also, Draco and Hermione do NOT have a relationship, but they are both involved in relationships that are central to the story, so, just so we are clear, THIS IS NOT A ROMANTIC D/HR FIC! (however, there is this one incident, but we'll get to that eventually. It has several romantic plots.

Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story, and PLEASE DON"T FLAME! Especially if you have not even read all of the author' notes!

Chapter 2

On September, first, a slightly nervous Helen found herself at the train station alone with her trunk. Her father could not afford to be seen by the public, especially not anybody in the wizarding community. He was still wanted for the incidents in the department of mysteries last June. She was to meet the Malfoy Heir at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. When she found her way there, she saw a tall blonde boy standing there. It was only 9:00, so no other students were there yet. They had wanted to meet before the train ride so that they could discuss her assignment. He was fairly handsome, his platinum blonde hair falling a little below his jaw line, his stormy grey eyes looking around, probably for her. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you Dragon Malfoy?" She asked politely.

"Yes I am him, I'm assuming you're the eleven year old I've been forced to baby-sit," he said bitterly. He turned around to find Helen, golden blonde hair falling to just below her breasts, with her topaz eyes staring intently into his grey ones. She was wearing a sheer black top with a black tube top below it and the grey pleated skirt she would have to wear with her uniform. Showing off her pale, well sculpted legs.

'wow, maybe babysitting is not so bad after all!' he thought to himself. "you sure you're eleven. You look older." He said.

"Yes I'm sure I'm eleven." she said with a smirk. "I know I don't look it, but this is one of the reasons why we had to meet early, we need to talk. Should the train be here by now?"

"Yes it should, it arrives at 8:30 to give us plenty of time to get here."

"Well, we had best get ourselves a compartment." she said. "so how do we board the train?"

"just run at the barrier and you should be able to get through. Ladies first." he said as he gestured towards the barrier.

"See you on the other side!" she said as she took off at a sprint.

He followed soon after and then took her into the train to an empty compartment near the back.

"So, what did we need to talk about? All father said was that I was to keep an eye on you."

"I'm on a mission from the dark lord."

"Really? Since when does he entrust tasks to eleven year olds?"

"Since he met one who could either kill Harry potter, or at least lure potter to him"

"and how would you go about doing that?"

"Notice how I look about 16?"

"Yes, kinda hard to ignore"

"well, it's because I'm a fand."

"A fand?"

"Better known as a Circe."

Draco thought he had heard of these before, some dark creature, but what exactly, he could nto remember. "Um… refresh my memory"

"Alright… you see Dragon"

He cut her off "Please, call me Draco"

She smiled "Well, Draco, A fand seduces men, and in some cases women, puts them under her spell, and either enslaves them or eats them." she said bluntly.

"And you ARE one of these creatures?"

"Yes but you have nothing to fear from me, I'm under oath to the dark lord to not harm any Slytherins, only muggleborns, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws if necessary."  
" I see, Draco said still uneasy."

"Too bad, really, you're kinda cute" she said flirtatiously as she pinched his cheek playfully, 'damn, I think I may be falling for this one, nonono! Bad thought, oh well, yet another reason to distance myself from Slytherin.' she thought to herself.

"So you've been sent here to eat Harry potter?" Malfoy asked.

"that's putting it bluntly, but yes, I'm here to eat Harry potter. One slight problem though, the sorting hat will more than likely put me in Slytherin, not that I don't want that, but it makes seducing Harry slightly difficult. I'm going to be in none of his classes because I'm 5 years behind him, I'm not even gonna be in his house, so I need to weasel into his circle of friends in order to get close enough to seduce him. Times like this I wish I was pure circe, however, if that were the case, I'd have no control over who I seduce. That still happens occasionally anyway, but being a 64th circe, or sixth generation, I can blend in easily and avoid accidental seduction for the most part."

"so what does any of this have to do with me?" Malfoy asked.

"I need you to help me get into that circle, I know you are not in their good graces, but you can tell me who I need to use in order to get there. Not only that but I also need to constantly report my goings on to you, and you will deal with the writing letters to my father, who reports to the dark lord."

"And why pray tell, am I in charge of YOUR paperwork?"

"So that I may be able to pursue as many victims as I can without distraction. You will also handle most of my homework. I don't see why I can't do it, but he-who-must-not-be-named insists." 'HA like he would care, but even if he does not believe me, I'll charm him into it.' Helen thought to herself.

"I HIGHLY DOUBT that he would care about your grades."

"Well he does, he wants me to get good grades so I may better aide him in adult life. I know all of the material already, I've been being taught magic by my father since I was 6, but I don't have time for the paperwork, so that's where you come in, my cute little sexretary!"

"what did you call me?"

"A sexretary"

"and what is that?"

"well, a naughty secretary! giggle seeing as you're handling my paperwork, like a secretary and you're working for a sex and meat driven creature of darkness, I only thought it fit!" she said with a smirk.

"I'd prefer if you did not call me that"

"Well tough cookies, it's your nickname now! giggles"

"pardon me for saying so, but you don't seem like that dark of a "creature"

"well I am!"

"Oh yeah, prove it!"

"Well, I can switch from human to fand form, and in fand form, my skin is even paler, my eyes hypnotize all things attracted to a human female and my nails become like talon, not to mention the fact that I grow 2 extra layers of teeth. I can change these aspects of myself individually, without going into full form."

"Really? Show me."

"Okay, I want you to look into my mouth."

He does "Looks normal to me" He says

She closed her mouth and jerked her jaw in an odd unnatural movement, but so quick you would not notice unless expecting it then she opened her mouth again and he moved to look inside. Sure enough he had found that she had grown 2 layers of razor sharp fangs behind her other teeth, which from a front view look normal, but if you look closely enough you can see that they are sharpened so each edge is like a small razor edge. Her jaw resembled that of a shark, then with another unnatural movement, Draco witnessed the fangs retreat back into her flesh, leaving no mark.

"wow, okay, NOW I believe you"

"anything else you wanted to know about me? May as well get it out of the way now, seeing as we will be working closely together this year."

"Um… Have you ever killed?"  
"Yes"

"Really? Wow, what was it like? How old were you? How did you do it?"

"I've done it more than once, first time I was 8, but looked thirteen. My first kill was for me a very fulfilling experience. I was finally able to let my urges go and seduce and kill him. I can't even remember his name, I just remember the taste of his flesh, the flood of passion as his blood flowed into my mouth, I just wish he had stopped screaming sooner, I was still young and sloppy, so I did nto know how to perfect it like an art. But My mother had left behind a book for me detailing how it should be done so that I could get some real satisfaction out of it."

"How do you do that?"

"Simple, I let them pass out before I tear out their heart."

"how do you make them pass out."

"Draco, put out your hand."

"alright but why?" He asked

"I wanna show you why none of my victims notice their blood slowly draining from their bodies."

"Okay"

She transformed her nails to talons, barely noticeable but for the sharp point. "Don't worry, I won't cut any arteries." she said as she gently raked her nail against his skin.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, her small touch felt like a caress, he looked down to see himself bleeding from his hand.

"Now imagine how one of those caresses, perhaps even one more passionate, on your neck, whilst being distracted by being snogged senseless."

He had felt nothing, no point ripping his skin, just a wave of pleasure through his hand, and she had barely touched him, yet she had cut him. If one could not feel the cut of an artery and was caught up in the heat of passion, they could bleed to death without even knowing they were cut!

"The victim becomes light headed and euphoric, but when they pass out, I quickly devour the heart the proceed to feast upon the rest of the flesh."

"I see" he said nervously, he had not expected this kind of detail from her.

"no need to worry about yourself though my little sexretary, I'm forbidden to touch you, so I'll simply torture you with the endless flirting!

Before they knew it, they heard the clock outside ring 11 times and felt the train begin to move. Amazed that nobody had tried to disturb them, they continued to talk about themselves, and they did eventually move onto lighter topics. But Helen was distracted as was Draco.

'I just wish I could get to know him, I think I actually like him, would there be any problem with procreation without the killing part? Maybe if I finish off Harry first.' Helen thought wishfully

"Damn she's hot! Do I actually like her, or is it her using her well… powers? Does it matter? She's just so smokin'!" Draco thought lustfully.

For the rest of the ride, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.


	3. Chapter III

Sorry for not updating as soon as I got back, I just had too much fun at camp, I had no time to do any writing, so I had no hard copies to write on the computer pre prepared and I've been busy Doing video production for my family and friends. But now I have some free time and I can write down the ideas that have been swimming in my head for the past week and a half.

I apologise if this chapter sucks, I've had difficulty writing it, do not be surprised if I need to re-submit it in the future (I'll inform you guys if and when I do)

Thank you for bothering to read the author's notes!  
Squeak the Soprano

Chapter 3

Elsewhere on the train in another compartment Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were anxiously awaiting their friend Hermione's arrival. Neither of them had seen her all summer because her parents had sent her off to a Canadian summer camp in BC. It was called Rockridge canyon.

(A/N sorry for the blatant advertisement for young life's rock ridge canyon, I just had SUCH a blast! I'm still not over it!)

It was a Christian camp, but a very non-threatening environment, she had not "found god" but she had a blast anyway. (non-threatening as in a Christian camp with a smoke pit. No joke!)

(A/N okay, I'll stop now with the camp high!…young Life's not paying me to advertise, so what's the point of going any further!)

Hermione was currently in a compartment with Ginny, talking nervously about none other than Ginny's brother.

"Gin, I just don't know what to do, he's my best friend, but I don't want to wreck our friendship by saying that I like him and him rejecting me. I have not seen him all summer! What if he changed or something?"

"Herms, don't worry, he's just as infatuated with you as ever. You may not have been awake, but he was beside you almost every day when you were recovering from that curse Dolohov gave you. And he has not stopped talking about you most of the summer."

"But I owled Harry asking what he thought so he asked Ron and he Denied it!"

"Look, you love him, he loves you, he just does not know that yet, soon he will realise what an insufferable git he's been and confess that, but until then, you've just got to try to make him realise it."

"And how would you suggest I do that?"

"Shameless flirting"

"Oh yeah, and that has gotten you SO FAR with Harry."

"shove it Herms!"

"No really gin, you let him walk all over you and you have nothing to show for it."

"Well, at least I'm not afraid to try to get him."

"And you think I'm afraid of "trying to get" Ron?"

"more like afraid of rejection, but yeah, basically."

"okay, you caught me, but I'm afraid of being rejected because if that happens it could potentially end the friendship I have with him now."

"maybe you should just wait it out more."

"what? I've waited 6 BLOODY YEARS GIN!!!!"

"just see how he acts, if he has not done anything by the end of the year, then you do something drastic."

"I have to wait till June?" Hermione said with a pout.

"Yes, but speaking of the boys, maybe we'd betted join them, after all, you've not seen them all summer. However, first we MUST fix the hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Easier question would be what's right with it."

"Gin!"

"Easy now, you want to make an impression on my brother right?"

"Yes, but what does my appearance have to do with it?"

"just shush and let me do my work. Hope you like curls!"

Before Hermione could object, Ginny had charmed her hair so it fell into thin smooth ringlets that ended just grazing her shoulders. The frizz was gone and it was much less bushy.

"I happen to know my brother is a sucker for curls"

"how would you know that?"

"in depth games of truth with my siblings. Just be sure that none of my other brothers see you with curls, it's a weakness that they all share." Ginny said smiling as they exited the compartment and went in search of Harry and Ron's. when they got there, Ginny opened the door first, the boys turned and smiled warmly greeting her with a "Hi Gin!" then Hermione appeared in the doorway.

Ron was startled to say the least. She had tanned at camp, this was apparent on her face and her legs (that her school skirt showed off quite nicely) and she had filled out a bit, not that he could tell too well through the robes she was wearing. But it was the hair that startled him the most. She looked beautiful, then he realized he had been staring and his mouth has gaping in a ridiculous manner. He looked like a fish. After closing his mouth, blinking and coughing nervously he got up and gave her a hug

"I missed you herms, promise you'll stay with my next summer?"

"We'll see" she replied before she pulled out of the hug to embrace Harry.

Hermione told them all about camp and Ron Ginny and Harry went on and on about the Quidditch "boot camp" they went to and how they were sure to get the cup this year.

When they got to the great Hall for Dinner, The four sat down together for the sorting ceremony. Soon after the first years filed in nervously.

The lip of the hat opened and it began to sing.

_"Dear students large and small,  
I some tales for you all  
Of 4 founders great  
And of perils of late._

_First to the founders who in this tale of old  
Created Hogwarts for you. As I many times have told.  
You reside in their houses  
This was their plan  
Since long, long ago when Hogwarts began._

_You are divided up thusly, I will choose.  
There is only "winning" here, there is no way to lose.  
Based on your qualities I will decide  
Where for the next 7 years you will reside_

_Gryffindor wasted the brave  
Slytherin the loyal,  
Ravenclaw the clever  
Hufflepuff the hard working, unafraid of toil._

_Alas when they left us they could no longer place you  
So they left me behind to face you."_

The song cut out and it began to speak, without rhyming. .:gasps!:.

"Please do remember this, house unity is what we will need to survive in this world. Do not create prejudges based upon one's blood or house, because blood cannot protect you in the end, I warn you now, I feel evil here that is concealed, but I cannot place it, So I beg of you all, look after each other, no matter who they are."

Then once again, the singing started.

_"so if you trust in me, trust my decision too.  
And trust that there is a reason for where I place you."_

(A/N sorry if the song sucked, but I'm making it up as I go, so that's pretty good for an improvising 16 year old writer.)

Hearing of the "evil" present in the room, Helen became nervous. What if she was found out? She'd be killed instantly, right? That's what she was warned of anyway. When it was her turn, she stepped up to the hat as she heard several curious whispers through the hall. Who could blame them? An eleven year old witch with the body of a 16 year old. The hat was barely on her head as the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" loudly and she went and sat in the seat that Malfoy had saved for her.

* * *

(A/N Before you say it, yes I KNOW about the existence of a character in the odyssey known as a circe, but in this case, a circe is NOT meant to be a character from the odyssey, it is meant to be a type of dark creature, so I'm deciding to make this be totally clear by posting this message at the bottom of all my chapters in an ending author's notes. (It will always be in regular font, so if you see any footer author's notes in bold, read them they're new!) So for all of you people wanting to flame me for the name of the creature's species, I'm asking you not too, because I've already told you what's up with it, and am washing my hand of this topic of discussion, so if you still wish to comment on the name in a review and make yourself look like an idiot who flames without reading author's notes, be my guest, just know that I no longer need to justify myself to you.) 


	4. Chapter IV

A/N, sorry for not updating for awhile, I was having a slight case of writers block with this one… anyway, hope you like this chapter.

A couple months into term, Helen was getting restless. She needed blood, and soon. Without it, she could lose control, transform involuntarily and either enslave or devour all of the males in Hogwarts! She and Draco had spent weeks trying to devise a way to get to Potter without being too obvious as to their intent. After all, it's not everyday that a 1st year Slytherin decided to crush on Harry potter… and they guessed that no one would buy it!

"Maybe we're going about it the wrong way, maybe we need to go straight to him." Draco suggested.

"No, we can't I'm under orders to not make it look obvious. But we will need to act quickly, not give them the chance to put 2 and two together and figure out what I am."

"good point…"

"Okay, we know who is closest to him, Ron, Get to him and Harry will be a piece of cake." Helen stated.

"But Weasel's less likely to fall for you than Potter!"

"Yes, but we need to find out who we can use to get to him."

"Well, there's mud blood"

"she's straight, believe me, I can tell these things!" Helen said with a giggle.

"Well who else?"

"Is there anyone else he's protective of?"

Draco thought about this for a moment before it came to him "Neville Longbottom, he's stupid enough to fall for it."

"Is he trustworthy? We need him to be able to keep his trap shut about mine and his "relationship""

"I would think so. I also think you could manipulate him very easily"

"Draco _Dahling_ I can manipulate anyone remember" she says flirtatiously causing Draco to drool. "See what I mean" she says with a smirk.

Draco regains his senses again "HEY not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

This just made him grumble dejectedly.

"So I get to Neville how?"

"Well, he's really good in herbology, maybe you can pretend to be bad at it and get help from him."

"or one of his friends… is he friends with the other herbology non-gryffindor nuts in the school?"

"Well, there's him and Ernie McMillan. They are practically sprout's lapdogs. But why go for his friend?"

"2 reasons, because if I go for a gryf too soon, it could be suspicious, or he might take it that way. So I go with Ernie, and after I dispose of him I'll go looking to Neville for comfort. Saying that I loved Ernie and that I need a friend and that Ernie kept the relationship secret because of our age and houses. I'll "rebound" onto Neville and then do the same thing to get to Ron, then Harry, simple."

"So at the end of this, the death count will be 4?"

"yep, and only hufflepuffs, gryfs!"

"I like it, so when do we start?"

"We start today. You mess up my herbology homework and I'll screw up my practical assignments." Helen said.

"But Helen, I JUST finished that huge essay on the properties of devil's snare! It took me 4 hours and I had already done it before!" Draco whined.

"Well, sexretary, thank you for making this sacrifice for me" and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and was gone to leave Draco to mess up her homework.

(A/N, sorry for the short chapter, but better short and late than long and non-existent!)


End file.
